A Gargoyle Story (Chapter One)
by CandraJ
Summary: My father had always told me bedtime stories about a Gargoyle name Princess Anna and her clan, he always claimed that Princess Anna was my Mother and a great leader. This is the story my father told me
1. Chapter 1

My father had always told me bedtime stories about a Gargoyle name Princess Anna and her clan, he always claimed that Princess Anna was my Mother and a great leader. This is the story my father told me

CHAPTER ONE

"Well done my friends, we all have done a wonderful job defending our homeland, our friends, family and each other," the Crowned prince proudly clapped his hands together, then looking across the courtyard of the castle he then said looked around at all the gargoyle that was gathered there and announced. "My wife your soon to be Queen, my son and daughter your Prince and young Princess, and myself," he started putting both his hands on his chest then said. "We will always be in all of your depts. Now your lovely leader Princess Anna would like to tell you all something," he said as he pointed his hand to the night sky, as Princess Anna and her second in command Goliath landed, both their wings spread as they both bowed in respected to the Crowned prince.

"Thank you for that wonderful entrance sire," Princess Anna said with a smile as she and Goliath both rose, then she turned to her clan and said. "Just like our Crowned Prince, Goliath and myself we two are very proud of all of you. I'm also very proud to be watching over all of you in my human farm dearing the day while all of you are stoned and sleeping," then she turned to the Prince and his young family and said. "My Prince you and your family don't owe us anything, it's us who will be forever in your dept young prince," Princess Anna said as she and her entire clan went down on one knee and bowed their heads. Then all of a sudden all of the Gargoyles but Princess Anna turned to stone as the sun rose, Princess Anna stud up and was once again in her beautiful human farm. As the morning went on Princess Anna was down at the Ocean just looking out across the sea in a light pink strapless dress with a tiara sitting by a burn on top of her head.

"Good morning Anna my dear," said the Prince as he rode up on his beautiful tan caller horse. "Are you ok Anna?"

"I'm fine my Prince why do you ask?"

"Because I've been watching you for the past few months, and even my wife had pointed out how with drawl you have become, even with your own clan. So Anna I'm not asking you as your Prince and future king, I'm asking you as a friend. Please tell me why you're so cut off from everyone and everything, you know you can always tell me anything," the Prince asked as he put both hands on both her shoulders.

"Alright my Prince you're right I am with drawling myself," she said as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Why then Anna, is it because we've done or didn't do something?" He asked as he lifted her head up by her chain with his hand.

"Oh my Prince don't ever think that," Anna began as she looked up into the Princes eyes. "My Prince I'm a Princess of Ireland, I know I've been here with you, your family, and my clan since I was young. I'm the oldest of my young sister and myself."

"How did you know you had a sister? You were only five when you were brought here."

"She was a year when I got a letter from my mother telling me her name watch is Daisy. I'm sixteen and of marring age, I'm suppose to be ready to take the throne in two years."

"Your sister's only eleven, and you would like to get to know her before…."

"Before I become Queen, yes that's right my Prince."

"Ok I understand what you're saying Anna, I know if I was away from my people and family for as long as you have my dear. I would fill just like you do now, so I'll tell you what I'm going to do. That's to have you pack or not, it doesn't matter to me. Because Princess Anna, I'm sending you back to Ireland back home." The Prince told Anna with a smile.

"Really? Oh my Prince you are the greatest person there ever was, Thank you so much," Anna said happily hugging the Prince, after that the Prince got back on his horse.

"Then let's get you packed and ready to leave, I'm sure you would like to go as so as possible," the Prince told Princess Anna as he helped her up behind him. They went to the cave that the Gargoyles used at night when they were a wake. "I just thought you might want to take something with you, to remind you of your clan."

"My Prince you are to kind, but there's nothing in that cave that I would like to take. I'm leaving it all to my second in command and my love."

"You're leaving everything to Goliath?"

"Yes what you don't think I should?"

"Oh no not at all Anna, that's very nice of you. Alright lets get back to the palace, to get you ready to leave," back at the palace the Prince helped Anna off the back of the horse first, then he got off behind her. "Alright Anna go to your room and decide if there's anything you would you like to take."

"Well there you two are," the Princes wife said with a smile as she came walking up.

"Good morning My lady," Anna said with a curtsey.

"Good morning to you Anna," she said also with a curtsey.

"Anna here is about to leave us," the Prince said as he placed a hand on Annas back.

"Oh where is she. I'm sorry Anna dear, where are you going?"

"The Prince and I decided that it's time for me to return back to Ireland, back to my family and my people." Then with a nod from the Prince she want to her room to decide if she wanted to take anything.

"Do you think it's safe or a good idea for her to return Eric?" the Princes wife asked when Anna was out of sight.

"No Samantha I don't, but she has a sister that she would like to get to know."

"Eric what if she gets into trouble?"

"Then she knows how to take care of herself, after all she is the leader of Gargoyles," as they were talking all of a sudden Anna appeared, wearing a sky blue colored cloak, and holding a small camping bag.

"I guess I'm ready to go," said Anna without realizing it a tear ran down her check.

"Take care of yourself my dear," said Samantha as she hugged Anna.

"You too My lady," Anna said as she also hugged Samantha, the castle wasn't that far from the shipping dock so Anna and Eric just walked down with two guards following both of them. As they walked the captain of the Ship that Anna would be leaving on walked up to them."

"Jefferson my dear old friend long time no see," began the Prince in a hug. "How have you been?" he asked as they finished the hug.

"I'm good just taking people where they need to go," he said starting to look at Anna with a bit of a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? Anna my dear, this is a good old friend of mine. Anna I would like you to meet Jefferson, we fought together in a war that the king led."

"How is your brother the king by the way?" Jefferson asked.

"Not so well, in fact he's about to end his rain."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, if you don't mind me asking. Why?"

"Two reasons, he never wanted to be king, and because he fill in love with someone he met here in the village. So I'm about to take his place as king."

"I was just about to ask about that. Anyway Anna you must be the one that I've been waiting for to take to Ireland."

"Oh yes I am, I'm ready whenever you are," She said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Ok Anna this is it, you take good care of yourself." The young Prince said as he hugged the young Princess.

"You too my Prince, I'll miss everyone including you my Prince. Give my clan, the young Prince and Princess my love. I'll see everyone soon," after that was said she was off and on the ship.

"We all love you, and we'll miss you," yelled the Prince as he waved as the ship took off.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The ship docked in Ireland about four days after the ship left Scotland, on a warm fall morning. To Annas surprise her parents were waiting for her on the dock.

"Mother, Father I have missed you," Anna said as she rushed down from the ship.

"Anna dear we missed you too, welcome home," the King and Queen said as she went into their arms for a huge hug. "Well I guess you want to meet your younger sister Daisy?" said her mother as they all stopped hugging.

"Oh yes I would," Anna said with a smile, after that the Queen turned to their cough and with her hand out stretched she said

"Daisy come on out and meat your older sister," after the Queen said that the cough door opened and out stepped a beautiful blonde and blue eyed almost twelve year old girl, in a light purple spaghetti strap dress. "Daisy meat your older sister Anna," then all of a sudden Daisy said.

"Oh you mean the FREACK with wings?" she asked with her hands on her hips with a attitude.

"Well thank you, it's nice to meet you…. HAY what in the world do you mean a FREACK with wings? We like to be called Gargoyles," then all of a sudden the King and Queen finely stepped in and put an end to their fight. When they got back to the palace, Anna was shown to her room that she hasn't seen or been in since she was five. That night she changed into her beautiful Gargoyle self, she opened the door that led to her balcony on the third floor of the palace. She dove off from the top of her balcony and flew off to look at her long awaited kingdom of Ireland. Not relisting it but as she was flying away from the palace the King and Queen was watching her from the window of the throne room, all of a sudden.

"So that's the lovely Anna," came a strange voice walking up behind them.

"That's her alright Lord Jonathan," the king said then all of a sudden the Queen walked over to her husband and said.

"Erick are you sure we have to do this, I mean she is our daughter, your heir." She said as Erick turned from his wife. Then he turned back and said.

"Daisy's my heir not that Monster, and as far as I'm censure Daisy's my only daughter!"

"Is that how you really see me farther?" asked Anna as she jumped off the balcony and stood there with a tear in her eye.

"Anna your father doesn't mean it, he didn't know you were there." She said as she put a hand on Annas wings then with a chuck she turned to her mother looked down at her mother and said.

"Mother that still doesn't make what father said right," then in her nightly farm she turned to her father and said.

"Father do you really fill that way about me?" then all of a sudden with a angry voice he kind of yelled.

"Don't ever call me father you MONSTER!" then after he said that Anna dove back off the throne room balcony and flew off in tears. That gave Lord Jonathan an idea so he snuck out of the throne room Lord Jonathan met up with his captain of the guard by the river outside the palace.

"Captain!" called the Lord as he walked out into the clearing where the river was.

"My Lord how may I help you this fine evening?" The Captain asked placing a fist over his chest with a slight bow.

"Oh quit you know how much I hate that, by the way I want you to do something for me."

"Yes of cause anything my Lord," the Captain said as he stood in attention awaiting his orders from Lord Jonathan.

"Did you see that creature that flew over not to long ago?" He asked the Captain, as he was walking back and forth.

"Oh you mean that monster," then all of a sudden Lord Jonathan snapped at his Captain.

"They're called Gargoyles, and they're loyal creatures. She's not only a Gargoyle but she also turns into a beautiful Princess daring the day. Now I order you to find the Gargoyle princess and bring her to me."

"Yes my Lord right away," said the Captain as he we beginning to hurry away, but before he got to far Lord Jonathan started.

"Oh by the way Captain," he began as he pointed.

"Sire?" said the Captain as he stopped not to far from Lord Jonathan.

"I don't ever what to hear you called that beautiful creature a Monster again, or it will be your head. Do I make myself clear!"

"Crystal clear sire!" the Captain said then he turned and ran away before his Lord was able to say anything else. It was almost done when the Captain found Anna still crying by the lake.

"Are you Princess Anna?" he asked walking slowly up to her.

"I am," she began with a sniff. "Who may I ask are you?" She asked as she tried her tears.

"No one important, but the man I surf would love to meet you, he's fascinated with mon…." then he remembered what Lord Jonathan said. He's fascinated with Gargoyles like yourself. " tell me what do you want more than anything young princess?"

"What I want more than anything is to get back to my family," she said realizing that her true family is the Prince, his wife, their son and daughter, and her Gargoyle clan.

"I thought these people were your family?" the Captain asked.

"Ever since the King said that mean thing, I relies that these people are strangers to me. The people who love me are back in Ireland, they're my real family," Anna said with a smile.

"I bet the man I surf would be more than happy to help you get back to your real family, that is if you would meet with my buss." After the Captain said that, Annas Gargoyle face lit up then she said.

"Alright let's go talk to your buss," she said with a smile.

"It may be faster if you flew us back to the palace," then to his surprise Anna said.

"I have to clime up high and then jump off, to be able to fly. I do know a faster way, put your hands around my neck and hang on tight."

"Why?" asked the Captain, but as he asked she took off running like an animal, it seemed like no time at all they were back at the palace. Before the Captain was able to get off Anna started to clamp the castle wall like she knew watch room Lord Jonathan was staying in. With a scared Captain on her back they jumped over balcony so they would land on the be able to walk into Lord Jonathans room. As the Captain got off her back she saw how terrified he was from his surprised ride.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said with a smile then all of a sudden Lord Jonathan walked up put a hand on the Captain and said.

"He'll be ok he's just more sharked then anything," said the Lord with a small laugh. Then he walked over to Anna and said. "You must be the beautiful Princess Anna? I'm Lord Jonathan, I'm the ruler of a small country of London England," then before he could say anything else, started walking over to the sharked Captain then turned back to face the Lord and said.

"Your Captain said you wanted to meet," Anna said

"That's true, I've been fascinated with your kind since I was a young Prince," he said then with a smile he placed on hand on both of her shoulders and said.

"If there's anything you would like all you have to do is ask, that's how fascinated I am with your kind." He told her as he walked over to the balcony.

"Now that you say something, I know we just met and all. There is one thing," she told him as she was starting to walk over novicely.

"Name it young Princess," Lord Jonathan said putting his hands together. "Anything you wish shall be yours.

"I would like to return to Scotland, back to my family," then as she walked over to the balcony she put her hands on the ledge.

"I thought the King, Queen, and Princess Daisy were your family." He asked looking around.

"These people are more like strangers then they are my family, the people back in Scotland are more my family," Anna said looking over the ledge with a tear in her eye, then as Lord Jonathan put a hand on her shoulder the sun rose and Anna turned back into her human self. The Lord turned her so they would be faced to face, then as he left her head he told her with a smile.

"I can help you, you just need to do one little thing for me."

"Name it I'll do anything to get back to Scotland," she told him as she smiled, he turned to one of his servants and with a wave of his hand they brought over a box he opened it up.

"All you have to do, is wear this beautiful sapphire necklace," he told her as he turned around.

"Oh my Gosh that's so beautiful," said a wide eyed surprised Princess.

"So the answer is?..."

"Yes, yes, the answer's yes anything." She told him almost yelling then as the Lord was in back of her hocking the necklace the door to his room opened and in walked her parents.

"So, did she agree?" asked the king as he put both his hands on his wives shoulders.

"Did I agree to what?" asked a shocked and confused Princess

"Congratulations my dear, you and the Lord are to be wed." her mother told her in a hug, then as she pushed away she asked.

"I only agreed to wear this necklace so he would take me somewhere," she told her parents as the Lord put a hand on her back he said with a smile.

"Of cause I agreed to take you, ever since you put on that necklace," he began pointing at the sapphire with a smile. "You belong to me now."

"WHAT NO! I don't belong to anyone not even you!" Anna yelled as she tried to take the necklace off.

"Oh you can't take it off, only another person can do that, and NO ONE here will take it off. Not even your parents," he told her as she turned to her parents, as she tried to run away Lord Jonathans guards stood there at the doorway. With a flick of a wrest at the guards he told Anna. "No matter where you go my dear sweet Anna, I'll always know where you are even if you were able to leave without me," after he said that she booked it out of his room. That afternoon she set by a waterfall on the other side of Scotland she didn't even relies he rode up behind her.

"I told you, I'll always know where you are," he told her as she jumped off a rock she was sitting on.

"How the Hell did you find me?" she asked still looking at the water, as he hopped of his black horse he said with a smile.

"Now that's not the way a young Princess should talk, not even to her soon to be husband," then under her breath she said.

_"__Like Hell I'll ever merry you, I'll merry Goliath way before I merry you."_ She thought she picked up a rock and tossed it into the lake. As he was looking at both of their reflection in the water he said.

"You'll love living in London England trust me," then as he got back on his horse he also said. "It's going to be a blast being the queen," then he was off.


End file.
